


07/05/25: i got you

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [47]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Once again, Jihoon doesn't come home on time. She finds him in the studio and is surprised at what she finds.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 11





	07/05/25: i got you

_May 7, 2025_

“Have you seen him?”

“No, not since I left the studio,” Hansol says down the line. “Have you checked? He’s been working over time to impress the bosses.” He pauses. “When you do find him, let him know that they all really love him and already knew he was good at what he does.”

“Yeah.” She stares up at the clock above the TV. The new apartment is still bare and their furniture comes in the morning. Jihoon promised to be of use, which means that he should also be home to sleep. “It’s just… he hasn’t stayed at work late since you got him the job.”

“Bad habits. He’s probably just trying to prove himself.” She can practically see Hansol’s shrug. “I’m sure he’s fine, noona. But if you really want to check on him there, I think Bumzu hyung said he was going to stay late too. He might still be there.”

“Okay, I’ll text him.”

“Let me know if you find him.”

She frowns at Hansol’s choice of ‘if’ rather than ‘when’, but knows her best friend probably didn’t notice. She pushes herself off the couch and grabs a raincoat off one of the boxes near the door. Slipping into rain boots and patting her pockets for her essentials, she heads out the door.

Their new apartment is in a quieter area, which makes going out later at night a bit unsettling. However, a street over is the start of Itaewon, because the boys had had some say in the apartment hunting process. She breaks into the busy nightlife and heads towards the subway.

Two stops and a five-minute walk later, she spots Bumzu waiting for her. He holds the door open as she hurries past him.

“Hey,” she breathes, the cool spring air having taken her breath away.

Bumzu hums his greeting.

“Have you talked to him?”

“Door’s shut.” Bumzu leads her onto the elevator. “And every time I open the door, his headphones are on. He didn’t even come out for dinner.

She watches the elevator numbers light up in succession. The fact that Hansol was able to get both Bumzu and Jihoons jobs at his company was a massive favour that the man refuses to be reimbursed for. Bumzu and Jihoon continue to pester her about what Hansol actually wants. Continually, she reassures them that Hansol really doesn’t want anything.

They step off the elevator on the fourth floor.

“See if you can get him to talk.” Bumzu walks her to Jihoon’s new studio near the end of the hall. She hasn’t visited it yet.

Upon entering, her eyes widen at the blue neon lights around the room. It gives the room a sexy vibe. Sitting at the computer at the opposite end of the room, with his dark hair pulled up at weird angles because of the headphones, is Jihoon.

She makes her way over and peers over his shoulder. That’s when she notices the box of tissues and the soft sniffling noises. She frowns and taps his shoulder.

Jihoon nearly jumps out of his skin as he spins in his seat. His eyes are out of focus and it takes a second for him to register her. She lifts an eyebrow in concern.

“Jagi? What are you,” he swallows, “doing here?”

“Well, I was sort of concerned because you weren’t home yet and weren’t answering your messages.”

“Oh.”

She grabs the extra rolling chair in the room and pulls it in front of him. She peers closely at him, her hands clasped in her lap. “What’s going on?”

Jihoon stares at her.

“Are you mad at me?”

He shakes his head.

“Are you… busy working on something?”

Jihoon glances back at the computer screen. “Nothing that I can’t work on tomorrow,” he mumbles.

“Okay… are you… worried about something?”

Jihoon is a simple man. He either sleeps too late because he’s working on music or he’s mad at her. There aren’t too many other reasons as to why Jihoon wouldn’t want to come home to her.

He swallows hard and her eyes widen as she watches his eyes begin to water. He buries his face in his hands and turns away from her. Her brow furrows and she reaches for him. She can’t get him close enough, so she stands and wraps her arms around him. Almost instinctively, because Jihoon hasn’t cried in front of her in ages, he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face into her stomach.

“I got you, I got you,” she murmurs. Her hands run up and down his back. She hums a soft melody that she’d heard Hansol working on a while ago when she’d gone to visit him and Seungkwan.

Jihoon’s hands grip the back of her jacket and she hugs him tighter.

When his crying subsides, she tugs him towards the couch in his studio. Her arms remain around him and his head buries into her shoulder at a weird angle, as he’s taller than her. She awkwardly manages to wiggle out of her raincoat so that she isn’t getting him wet. Jihoon’s arms are so tight around her waist, he’s near squeezing the life out of her.

“What’s going on?” she manages to ask.

“My mom called.”

Her mind flits to worst-case scenario. She assumes it’s about his father.

“She’s…” _Oh god._ “She’s sick.”

“Sick?” A ball grows in her throat. “Sick how?”

“She has breast cancer.”

Her heart stops and her hands freeze on Jihoon’s back. Jihoon tenses in her arms and immediately, she sucks up her shock and returns to comforting him. “What stage?”

“Second.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, though she isn’t sure Jihoon noticed. Second is better than third. They can deal with second. They can deal with this. “You’re okay. Is that why you didn’t want to come home? You didn’t want me to hear you crying?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer, just hugs her together.

“I’ve got you,” she murmurs into his hair. She kisses his head. “We’ll go visit her tomorrow. Is she at the hospital in Busan?”

“Visit?” he mumbles. He sits up, his eyes swollen. She lifts a hand to his cheek and swipes at his tears with her thumb. “But our furniture.”

She rolls her eyes with a small smile. “I can get some of the boys to deal with it. Or we can cancel and get them to deliver it a different day. Let’s visit her tomorrow. She’ll be happy to see you.”

Jihoon sniffles.

“Your mom can get through this, Jihoonie,” she whispers, pecking his nose. “She’s a tough woman.”

“But…”

“Don’t doubt her. You haven't even seen her,” she says gently. She decides steering his mind away will probably be better than thinking about it further tonight. He’ll already have trouble sleeping. “Now come on. Save your projects and we can get home.”

Jihoon takes a steadying breath, and with her help, he gets to his feet.

Immediately, she fires off texts in the group chat she uses when planning Jihoon’s birthday parties about something coming up with Jihoon’s family and needing to go to Busan. Almost immediately, the replies come in.

**Seungkwan (1:10)**

Isn’t your furniture coming in tomorrow?

Do you need me to wait for it?

**Mingyu (1:11)**

Wonwoo hyung is sleeping, but we can pitch in after work to set it all up.

**Soonyoung (1:11)**

I can help Seungkwanie out. I don’t have to be in the studio until the late afternoon for classes.

**Seungcheol (1:11)**

Hannie’s sleeping, but I’ll let him know to be at your place in the morning.

Do you guys need us to unpack too?

How long will you be in Busan?

She answers their questions, thanks them, and then turns her attention to Jihoon. He shuffles towards her, head ducked, hat on his head and raincoat on. She holds her hands out to him and he pulls her to her feet. When she turns to grab her coat, she nearly face plants into the couch at Jihoon’s sudden back hug. His face slots into the back of her neck, his breath warming her skin.

“Thank you.”


End file.
